In online/web-based meetings involving desktop sharing, documents or materials displayed on a presenter's device can be shared with a plurality of meeting attendees by simultaneously displaying the same materials on the attendees' devices. With increasing diversity of devices used to participate in online meetings, a larger disparity in display size and resolution needs to be supported. Users with mobile devices with small displays may encounter a poor user experience when viewing the shared content of a user with a larger display.